Six Feet From The Edge
by The Tenth Horcrux
Summary: Ginny Weasley feels something for a certain Hermione Granger, and it's definitely something out of the ordinary. It's unknown to her as to where she can turn and who she can talk to, because for all she knows, Hermione doesn't feel the same way, not even one bit. Ginny is six feet from the edge, and at this point, she wouldn't hesitate to take her fall. Hermione/Ginny multichapter.


**A/N: **Chapter 1 of this multichapter is happening from Ginny's point of view, and I'm planning on writing the next one from Hermione's. Obviously, this is set at Hogwarts (Ginny's 5th year and Hermione's 6th), so it's going to be pretty AU. Therefore, if you're a stickler for canon, this won't exactly be your fic. Also, this is going to be Hermione/Ginny, so please only read this if you like femmeslash. Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny Weasley's eyes darted open and her body shot upward in the four-poster bed she had been lying peacefully asleep in just a few minutes ago, heart beating faster than she had ever felt it.

But in reality, though it was true that she had been sleeping, she couldn't exactly call her time asleep very peaceful. Not now, and not at all, recently.

That was because at this point in time, her own personal nightmare invaded her dreams more often than not, and she was stuck re-watching what was practically the same dream each and every night.

But unfortunately for her, it was a dream that she despised more than anything in the world, one that was simply, in her opinion, very wrong.

The dream that continuously ran through her mind involved a certain person, someone that, lately, Ginny was having a harder and harder time getting off of her mind.

Hermione Granger.

It wasn't as if she wanted to avoid Hermione, because she didn't. In fact, Ginny thought really very highly of her, as she was one of Ginny's best friends, and she would never want to lose Hermione, not in a heartbeat.

But lately she had begun to feel different around Hermione, a feeling that gave her nerves and butterflies in her stomach whenever they were alone together. Feelings that, unless Ginny was highly mistaken, weren't exactly normal for a friendship, even a close one.

At first she had tried to shake her feelings off as infatuation or something else of the sort. This was because the two of them were best friends, and because Hermione was a year older than she was. She was certainly a role model, someone that Ginny could look up to, and maybe it was just that. Ginny wanted to be like her, not be with her.

But she knew in her heart that that wasn't the truth, and now she had to be honest with herself, even if it was a bitter pill to swallow.

On some level, even if she didn't know what it was, she, Ginny Weasley, felt something for Hermione Granger. Something that she didn't like, not one bit.

Ginny was certainly okay with those types of relationships, but they were definitely _not _for her. At least, she didn't want them to be.

Most of all, she was scared, even terrified of what would happen if those types of feelings carried on. After all, she had a boyfriend! She was dating Dean Thomas, and more than anything she wanted him to sweep her off of her feet just so she would stop feeling something weird for Hermione. She liked Dean, after all.

But then there was Hermione. Her beautiful mane of brown hair, that had stopped being as bushy and had become more and more beautiful throughout the years. Her gorgeous brown eyes that Ginny always seemed to get lost in.

She wasn't much compared to Dean, that was for sure. And it made Ginny feel horrid inside to even say something like that.

Setting her hand lightly on her heart and feeling how quickly it was still beating, she grimaced in anger and attempted to blink back tears.

Growing up with Fred, George, and the rest of the Weasleys, Ginny learned well and from a young age, and she had always tried her hardest to continually keep her emotions in check.

She didn't want to cry; it was something that she absolutely hated, as it made her feel vulnerable and weak.

But at this point, she couldn't help it any longer.

She didn't know what to do anymore; there was no one she could turn to about her problem. Not only was she confused and frustrated, but she was also mad at herself and what she was feeling.

Ginny Weasley was six feet from the edge, and she just couldn't shake this feeling. And it was unbeknownst to her if she would ever be able to or not.

Trying hard to catch her breath, Ginny turned onto her side and attempting to calm herself down, focusing on the atmosphere outside of Hogwarts the she could glimpse through the window.

At the current time, there was a fresh layer of snow that had just fallen, dusting the ground in a layer of unmarked white. The snow was really the only source of light at the moment as well, as it was still the middle of the night.

The rest of the girls in the common room had already gone to sleep, and had been asleep for hours yet. And yet here she was, thinking about—

The door from the common room and into the dormitory spilled open, proving to Ginny that there was at least one other person awake besides herself, although she didn't know who it was, because she was facing a different direction.

"Hey, Gin. Are you awake?"

She recognized that voice right away, and quite frankly, it was the last person that she wanted to see right now. She didn't want them to notice that she had been crying, that would just make it all worse.

Taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away, she began to speak, though her voice came off shaky as ever. "Hi, Hermione."

* * *

_This chapter was written for;_

_-Song fic Boot Camp - Six Feet From The Edge_

_-The If You Dare Challenge (Continued) - My Worst Nightmare_

**_Please review if you're going to favorite/follow. Thank you!_**


End file.
